Opaque
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: It starts off as the perfect day. Kaname is home and Yuuki couldn't be happier, but what happens when a certain hunter breaks in and shoots Kaname? Is there anything Yuuki can do? What happens when she wakes up in the middle of an old barn all alone?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, no, no and no. I don't own this.

Okay... so some weird stuff happens. Yeah... just remember... I don't get anything out of this. Nothing. So... it would be nice to get some reviews. Oh, and I don't have anything against Zero, but when it comes down to it though, I would chose Kaname. He's just... more... I don't know. There's a lot of things. I could write an entire story of all the things about Kaname. lol.

XxXxX

Today was no different then any other day. It was quiet and peaceful with the birds singing outside the window. It was prefect. Today couldn't have been any better.  
>Yuuki didn't know how wrong she could be.<p>

She watched Kaname studying at his desk from the bed and rolled over with a sigh. She could just lie her all day watching him and never get bored.

"Is something the matter, Yuuki?" He asked softly and she glanced at him then shook her head. No. nothing was wrong. Everything was perfect.

"Kaname?" She asked casually. He shuddered slightly, she hardly ever called him by just his name. He loved it when she did.

"Hmm?" He didn't take his eyes from the letter on his desk. But he did wonder what was on his Imooto-sama's mind.

"Did you ever get lonely? Before what happened with Rido I mean. before you were you. Didn't you get lonely?"

He sighed. "I try not to think about that, Yuuki, but yes… I was lonely. But I have you now and I could care less about back then. What brings this up all of a sudden?"

"I was just wondering." She replied and closed her eyes. "I love you Onii-sama. I'd be lonely without you."

"I love you, Yuuki." His reply was so quiet that had she not been a vampire she'd never have heard it. She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled to herself. She already knew that. He didn't have to tell her, but it was nice to hear him say it.

That was when a crash was heard downstairs and she looked up to find Kaname quickly standing and heading for the door.  
>She followed him out and that was when the door burst open. She didn't believe this…<p>

"Zero!"

"I found you. Finally. Now it ends here, vampire." Zero raised his gun then.

"Zero stop it!" Yuuki cried, but just as she ran forward, Kaname grabbed her and pulled her behind him, while the last thing she heard was a gunshot. He dropped to his knees and Yuuki caught him, lying him down on the cold floor. "Kaname? Kaname!"

She felt the wet tears coming to her eyes as she set a hand over his heart, right over the wound. Nothing. His heart wasn't beating. She heard the footsteps behind her, but she couldn't care less.

"I'm sorry about this, Yuuki." Zero said and the last thing she heard was a bang.

XxXxX

The blackness faded and Yuuki couldn't help, but wonder where she was. She was… in… an old barn? Well… this was odd… and suddenly… it all came back to her in a flash.

"Kaname." She whispered and sat up. He was… gone…

Where was… Zero? Hadn't he shot her? Hadn't he finally come through on his promise of vengeance against them? What about, Aido? What about Kain and Ruka? Where were they? Had they been killed also?  
>She had so many questions, but not a single answer.<p>

The door opened and the man that stepped in, froze in sudden shock.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my barn?" He asked and stepped closer.

"I don't know…" She answered and the man calmed slightly. "Where's Zero?"

"Who?" The man seemed as confused as she was. "You look lost… perhaps you would like to come in?"

"N-no… I have to find Zero first." Yuuki said and quickly got up, grabbing her aching head. The man stepped forward as if to help, but then stopped mid-step when she brushed past him.

When Yuuki exited the barn she found she was in for even more of a surprise. She found herself at an old farmhouse. Surrounded by fields and forest.

"Are you sure you're okay, young lady?"

"Where's the nearest town?" She asked quickly.

"Well… it'd be a couple miles down the road. I could give you a ride if you would like." He replied and pointed to the horse drawn cart behind him.

XxXxX

Yuuki thanked the kind old man and looked around for the nearest place that had a phone, but she was in for a surprise when she couldn't find one anywhere. In fact… the whole town looked old, but somehow not run down.

She was so confused and she felt so lost, she just didn't know what to do. What about Kaname? Was he really… oh, God… she couldn't even think about it. Was he really gone?  
>It was then she found she could no longer stand and dropped into the nearby bench. She struggled not to cry, but she just couldn't help it.<p>

He was gone. She would never see him again. The pain stung at her heart more then she could ever have imagined. She felt like she could just die right now without him by her side.

"Hey, are you alright?" An older woman asked.

"No. I'm not." Yuuki replied softly. She wiped at the tears quickly.

"Are you all by yourself? If something is the matter dear I could take you to the authorities and maybe they could help." The kind woman suggested.

"No. There's nothing they can help me with. Not now." Yuuki thought that this woman was awfully dressed up just for shopping. What was with the dress? In fact… the whole town seemed to be dressed nicely. Men in suits and women in dresses. For what reason?

"I'm sorry… is there anything I can do?"

"No, but… thank you."

The woman nodded and went her own way. Yuuki sighed, night was beginning to fall, she could feel it and the sunlight did nothing to help her eyes.

She was alone now. She was by herself and she didn't know what to do. Sure there were still several people and she wasn't 'really' alone, but she could be in a crowd with a thousand people and still be alone if he wasn't with her.

And right now… she felt very alone. Very, very alone. She decided it was time go leave, she had to find a way back to the mansion. She had to find the others, if they were still alive. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a scream.

"VAMPIRE!" A woman cried and Yuuki hurried to see what was wrong. "Somebody help! He's a vampire! He wants my body!"

"No! You've misunderstood me completely!" She heard the second voice. A male. When she got around the corner she saw the woman smack the young man over the head with a paper. "That isn't very nice. Just hitting me like that when I only said hello to you."

She held her breath. It seemed like she'd heard it before, but she must have been losing her mind. His voice was smoother then silk and sweet as honey.

"Hey! What's going on here?" A man asked as he approached, flanked by two others.

"THIS VAMPIRE IS TRYING TO DRINK MY BLOOD!" The woman screamed hysterically. "Save me! Somebody!"

"Don't worry, ma'am. We'll handle this bloodsucker." The leader of the group said. The vampire sighed and let his shoulders slump. Not again. Five, four, three, two… he took off with the guys following close behind. "Get back here!"

Her only thoughts on this spectacle were… how odd. But she figured she could at least do something to help. So she followed discreetly. Unfortunately she lost them along the way.  
>Sighing deeply she wondered if she was any use to anyone. She couldn't even track a bunch of angry, yelling men.<p>

She heard only silence as she stepped out of the beam of the street light. Which strangely was a fire and not an actual light. In fact this whole town was strange. Yuuki found she didn't have time to ponder much when she was grabbed and slammed into the back of a building.

She was dazed momentarily and looked up, but what she saw defied logic.

"Ka-Kaname? She asked softly, reaching up to take his face in her hands.

"Why have you followed me… pureblood?" He asked and she found herself even more confused. "Answer me before I turn you to dust. Are you a dog of the council?"

"Wha-what? Kaname, what are you talking about?"

"I believe… you've mistaken me for someone else, but…" He brushed the hair away from her neck. "you got yourself into this situation."

"Situation? Wha-" She didn't finish that sentence as his fangs sank into her neck. She gasped and gripped his coat tightly. "No… I know you… you know me. Kaname, don't you remember me?" She winced as he pulled away suddenly.

"How is it… that you have these feelings towards me, yet I've no knowledge of you." He released her and stepped back. "Please, go away, before I change my mind and end your life."

"If this is your way of joking it isn't funny!" She argued and he turned on her again.

"Go away before I-" He watched the blood drip onto the collar of her shirt and struggled to find words that made no sense to him. "Before I… I-I… before…" This made no sense, he'd just had blood and yet he craved more.

"Please, remember me! Me Yuuki!"

"Yuuki?" She was wary of the dark look in his eyes, and the faint red of bloodlust. She realized that he really didn't remember her.

"You're not…" She hesitated. "Wait a minute… the way everyone acts… the clothes… YOU…" She glanced around and locked eyes on the paper that drifted across the ground… and… 1701... "I'm… in the past…" she felt… dizzy.

Kuran quickly caught her as she fell. He sighed deeply and glanced around. This looked wrong, he needed to get out of here in a hurry. He really didn't understand what she was talking about either. Then again he'd lost track of time before too.  
>She must be lost… as lost as he was. He felt... sorry for her. He was left with only two choices... kill her and leave her... or take her with him. He took a moment and made up his mind.<p>

XxXxX

What luck! That newspaper just happened to be going by! lol. I know. It's stupid. So strange, but I got the idea fater reading... uhh... chapter 57 I think. You know the one where he lets Yuuki see his past? Well... this is somewhat after it. Kind of AU I guess.  
>What did you think about Kaname getting wacked in the head by that one lady? I couldn't help myself. It was just so funny when I wrote it.<p>

And I know some people get weirded out about the Onii-sama thing, but he isn't really her Onii-sama. Because you find later he isn't. Like... after they leave CA.

Also... I haven't read past that yet... does anyone even know what Kaname's name was before? I'm not going to change it or anything, but I was wondering.

It makes me sad, because everyone keeps saying that Kaname is going to die in the end. SO... I've kind of stopped reading it. I don't want to know if he dies. If he does... I'll just... hate VK forever.

Well... let me know what you think of the story. Sorry for rambling. And if you are going to say it sucks. At least give me a reason and not just an 'IT SUCKS' Nice try though, bet you're a Zero lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, no, no and no. I don't own this.

Ignore my authors notes if you haven't seen the recent chapters of VK.

A/N (sighs) just read some of the most recent chapters. KANAME WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Ugh. Killings Aido's dad? Running off without Yuuki? Well... we didn't know what he was up to when Rido came back and it seemed like he might die then. So... it turned out okay then... it'll have to turn out okay now.  
>People made me mad by saying that Kaname loved the one lady from his past more then Yuuki. HE DOES NOT. Such crap. Really. I think she was just using him.<p>

But... Kaname... you're breaking my heart man. Yuuki needs you and you need her! Get yourself off whatever it is you're smoking. UGH! I need some ice-cream. I'm depressed. Thanks a lot Hino-sensei. :(

I DON'T CARE IF IT SPOILES WHAT HAPPENS NEXT BUT SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON WITH HIM! TELL ME HE ISN'T GOING TO DIE AND THAT HE ISN'T EVIL!

Find my happy place, find my happy place. Happy place where are you?

End A/N.

XxXxX

As Kaname stared at the young girl he found himself completely intrigued by her. His eyes lingered on her for the longest time and when she stirred slightly he felt tense. He supposed… that if she was alone… as he was, that perhaps he could take her under his wing.  
>After all… it was very cold here… and lonely. It was funny… to be called by a name… he didn't even remember his name. he'd been alone so long…<p>

She stirred again and he tensed like a cat, prepared for fight or flight. He inched closer towards her, until he could lean over her and smell the intoxicating blood beneath her skin.  
>He was about to take some of that warm blood, before he shook his head and forced himself to back away.<p>

No. he knew it would be wrong of him. He turned his head away and grimaced in disgust. He was a disgusting monster. She should have run away from him when she first saw him, everyone else did. They should. He hated this… what he was. Having to drink blood to survive. He deserved to be lynched by those crazy villagers.

He hated that he craved that blood. Sweeter then a perfectly well aged wine. His lips twitched slightly at the thought of it.  
>He knew he shouldn't have let her so close. That he shouldn't be close to her at all.<br>In fact… he was acting very irrational just letting her this close to him. He shouldn't be so trusting, he shouldn't let her so close he knew, but… he did.

"Yuuki…" He said quietly to himself. "Gentle princess… that you are."

"Onii-sama?" She asked and he tensed again. She remembered where she was then. "S-sorry…" She apologized, but he took her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"No, need to apologize."

"But I thought…"

"Never mind what I thought. You are lost and… I intend to take care of you. If you would like that is." He said softly and when he looked down he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Have I… said something to upset you?"

"No, baka." She pushed him lightly. "You 'are' still the same Kaname I know. I knew you were in there somewhere." She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and he gasped in surprise.

He breathed in deeply, still able to smell the blood under her skin. He pulled the collar of her shirt away from he neck and she froze suddenly.

"Why do you tempt me?" He asked, while she pulled away from him. She brushed her fingers across his lips and he closed his eyes.

"You don't have as much control… do you?" She realized that this WAS rather far back in time. He most likely didn't have much control over himself and… she knew that blood tablets weren't invited yet.

"Do you fear me?" His voice wavered.

"No." She replied. "I don't believe you can hurt me. Even if you wanted to."

"You don't believe I can harm you?" She shook her head. "Then… you are very naive."

"Then… do it. Hurt me." She pulled him down to her neck and heard his sharp intake of breath. She already knew that he couldn't fight it. She saw it in his eyes that he hadn't had blood for along time. And she knew some of his past. That it was one of the things he refused. He refused the blood.

"Forgive me." He said quietly, before she felt his sharp fangs sink in. she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer.

"If I can take away some of your pain this way… if I can take away some of the loneliness… this is worth it. You can take as much of my blood as you want. Just, please don't be lonely anymore."

"If you're with me… then I'm not lonely." He pulled away. "What spell do you put me under?"

"No spell. I just love you more then anything in the world."

"No. You've mistaken me for someone else. I don't know you." it was his only argument. Yuuki sighed and once again took his face in her hands.

"I 'do' know you." She said firmly, but gently. She knew it was him, she saw it in those expressive eyes of his. That deep residing sadness.

"Perhaps… I've forgotten. You call me by that name. I don't even know my name anymore. It's been a very long time… since I've been called by one."

"So you don't remember the beginning?" She asked.

"No."

"Well… how about where you live?"

"I live nowhere. It's too dangerous. I would prefer to not get involved with the council. If they knew where my home was they would find me in no time."

"You just travel around then? No wonder you were… er… are so lonely."

"Don't you see it? Don't you see what I am? I shouldn't even exist. I'm nothing more then a monster." He pushed her away gently and backed away.

"That sounds like you," She muttered under her breath in annoyance. "You know what I see? The one person that means more then anything to me. The person who was there for me when no one else was. I see my Onii-sama who is willing to throw away everything… even his life if it meant protecting me. And most of all the person whom I'm in love with."

"Silly little girl." He said quietly and kneeled in front of her. "You shouldn't trust me. I could easily kill you."

"No, you won't." She sighed and looked away from him. So annoying that he refused to listen to her. The same as ever. "Go ahead and try then." She tested and watched his eyebrow twitch at her little dare.  
>He tackled her to the ground and she didn't even flinch she only stared into his deep wine colored eyes.<p>

"You shouldn't test me."

"Curious… why didn't you do it now? I'm at your mercy. It would be easy, go ahead." She turned her head to the side and it really would have been so easy to tear her throat out. He growled in frustration.

"Stop it."

"I know you don't know me, but I know you."

"How? How do you know me?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I could explain it. I don't even know how to explain it to myself."

"Explain what?" These questions… they were more questions then answers and he was always one who wanted answers.

As she stared at him, she could see all the pain in his eyes. 'why is he… so sad?' she wondered and pulled him down to her, so that he was resting his head between her shoulder and neck.

"So sad Onii-sama." She whispered. "Now I know. Now I know what you felt. What you feel… because I felt it when I lost you."

He didn't move or even say a word. Her embrace was so warm… so comforting. He loved every second of it. Ever minute. He longed to stay for eternity.

"I see. You know that agonizing pain of losing somebody, but…" He pulled away to stare down at her. Those expressive eyes conveying a million things, and yet… there was a slight spark to them that had been missing earlier. "Somehow… you make me feel happy."

"I want you to be happy." Yuuki whispered. His eyes were laden with wariness.

"Then…" He leaned closer. "I want you to be. … so… what makes you happy?"

"Being around you. Kaname."

"How is it you know my name." He asked, but this only seemed to sadden her. And he blinked confused, then bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She finally understood… what he went through. Was this the same thing? He wasn't the same person… was he? No. he was the same person… just… different. He didn't know her. She finally understood the loneliness that her Onii-sama had felt for ten long, agonizing years.

"Please, I don't want you to cry." Who was this girl? And why did he feel so strongly for her? Could he really been so lonely that he has fallen in love so quickly? He sat up and pulled her into his lap. "Hush, now. Don't cry. I'll take care of you now."

Yuuki could only keep crying. She couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to, but things were so different. Not only the fact that she had lost HER Kaname, rather he had felt such pain being without her.

She just kept sobbing into his shoulder, and Kaname only wished he knew what to do to comfort her. He would give anything to stop her tears.

"Kaname-Onii-sama… I'm so sorry that I cause you so much pain." She whispered, pulling away and pressing a kiss to the comer of his mouth. Surprising him. She continued to kiss his stationary mouth until finally… he responded and met her warm lips. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" He asked, completely confused, and now dazed as if on a drug from her kiss. He couldn't even think straight. He brought a hand up to her cheek to brush away the stray tear. Her eyes… why did he swear he saw them before? "So breath taking… Yuuki…"

"My heart aches…" She whispered and turned into his touch.

"It will fade. That… I promise you." He assured and pulled her into his warm embrace. She found it comforting at his words, although her heart still ached. This was her Kaname. He would take care of her… and everything would be okay.  
>The chilly wind blew in with drifting snow, extinguishing the fire, yet being in his arms she hardly felt the cold. She laid her head against his shoulder.<p>

"Onii…" She tightened her grip on his snow dotted coat.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Y-y-you… were-are… a scientist… right Kaname? You could tell me… if time travel was possible. Right?" It dawned on her. If he was a scientist then maybe he could help her get back before Zero came in and killed him.

"Well… yes… but… I don't believe such a thing is-"

"Right… you could humor me? Right?"

"If… that would make you feel better… but… my old home… is not safe. There are hunters there."

"Why would we have to go to your old home?" She asked and watched as his eyes changed to that of exasperation.

"Because, everything I used for my experiments were there." He sighed. "I was working on a way to not relying on blood until they ruined everything."

"Do you think we could go back there?"

"I'm… afraid you misunderstood me. THERE ARE HUNTERS THERE. I won't take you to such a dangerous place."

She struggled against him to get out of his tight grip, but failed, miserably. She sighed and resorted to the only real weapon she had against Kaname. The only thing she knew would work to get him to do what she wanted. She threw… a whinny fit.

"But, Kaname! It's important. We just have to find a way. Can't you do something? For me? Please?" She'd had plenty of practice after all.

His lips parted as if he were about to say something then he went silent and contemplated her pleas. He cursed himself for looking up at her. If only he hadn't looked up at her pouting face. Damn.

"I'll… think of someway." He said with a sigh and ran a hand back through his hair, and it fell messily back into place. "Maybe. Yes… I'll find a way. For you."

"And… do you think we could also find a way to study what I asked earlier?"

"PLEASE… YUUKI…" He dropped his head forward. "Stop manipulating me."

"Sorry, Kaname-Onii-sama." She smiled as she laid her head over top of his lowered one. Occasionally she pushed him too far, but when it came down to it. Future Kaname or past Kaname would still always do what she wanted.

"First thing is first. We must get you more… appropriate attire." He said uneasily.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" She asked suddenly and crossed her arms in front of her. His eyes widened as he stuttered.

"W-well… I'm not entirely sure… where you're from… but the things you have on are rather… ah… ahem… exposing and… inappropriate here."

She guessed what he said made sense when she remembered where she was. She blushed then and looked away.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot where I was again."

"That's… alright. Eh… I can only offer you a cloak to cover up with. It's long enough it should cover everything."

She sighed then. She had to get a plan going. She'd already decided that if he could somehow figure out how to get her going back into time… that maybe she could go back far enough and stop Zero from killing him.

XxXxX

It was dark. Cold and dark. Wherever she was.

"I have to admit… I just came for a visit." A quiet voice spoke. Yuuki didn't entirely know where she was, but she couldn't move. She was too weak to move. 'Ichijo?' she wondered.

"It's good to see you again. I'm glad you're here. I'm not sure what to do about Kaname… since this has happened to Yuuki… he's besides himself with grief." Aido said softly.

"Everything will be fine. She's strong." Ichijo said surly. "I spent ten years with Kaname and watched every second of his pain. I'm not sure how he stayed sane having to watch her from afar. So heartbreaking to watch him… he acted as if he'd lost the other half of himself. Like his heart had been torn from his chest." Ichijo paused and sighed. "He needs to stop punishing himself. Needs to stop hating himself. This isn't his fault."

"I wish there was something we could do. If something happens…-"

"I know, Aido. He will lose the will to live."

XxXxX

Yuuki gasped and glanced around. Only to find that she was locked in a tight embrace.

"Have you had a nightmare?" Kaname asked softly. She sat up and glanced back at him, he seemed so… different, but at the same time the same. She'd never seen such a look on his face. He looked happy, yet worried about her dream.

"I don't know. It was so weird. It felt so real." She relaxed in his arms then. She realized she fallen asleep on him after their conversation earlier.

"That is not unusual." He raised a hand to her cheek, but then froze and let his hand drop back to his side. It was a curious sight for her, because Kaname had never hesitated in holding her. He instead stood, offering her his hand to help her up.

She only stared at his hand for a moment, letting her gaze travel up his arm, to his averted eyes. He was forced on some spot on the ground.

"Kaname-Onii-sama?" She asked and his eyes shot to her face for a moment, before he looked away again. "What's the matter."

"I-… it's nothing. I didn't mean to give you that impression. Forgive me." When she didn't respond his jaw dropped in shock at her sudden silence. "Shall we go?"

She took his hand as he pulled her from the ground, but didn't answer him. It only left him to wonder what he had done wrong.

'It's not the same' Yuuki thought sadly, staring at the snow covered ground between them. 'He isn't the same. It has to work. He has to figure it out. It just has to work' Yuuki hoped that Kaname was smart enough to figure out what'd happened she hoped he could help her get back.

XxXxX

TBC

Yea, I thought it was good to do kind of a thing where he loves her, but he doens't know why. Interesting concept.  
>And I would really also like to know what people thought about Kaname getting wacked in the head by the lady in the first chapter. ;)<br>If you were confused about earlier... you're suppose to be. All will be revealed in later chapters. If you review that is.

Thanks to my reviewers.

A Bleeding Heart Blooms - I know. He just doesn't really get mad about those things. Thanks. Lol. You kinda already guessed the dress thing. Also you reviewed my other story about Kaname getting injured and I agree. They don't focus on the fact the he can indeed be injured. Also... how come nobody else thought of how to bypass the bitting thing? lol.

Anlia - Yeah, imagain how she felt! she was like... wha? Good thing for that news paper. lol.

Nina - thank you.

xxxJigokuShojoxxx - Double thanks. You review a couple of my stories. Very helpful.

ollyolier7646 - well... if it sucks then you don't have to read it. That's just fine. sticks and stones my freind.

Mystique Madjik - First review. Thanks! That is lucky. I just read that after I posted this actually. lol. unlucky for me.

Thank you all for reviewing.

Reviews make me update faster. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS. 

And for those who think Kaname loved the past woman more then Yuuki… ARE YOU INSANE? And besides… he did say a SMALL attachment. His attachment to Yuuki is way bigger then that. Kaname also said that he often had premonitions and he saw Yuuki, so maybe he already knew that he would love her before he ever met her. 

Oh, and the scientist thing…. I don't even know if he really is one, but he was wearing a white lab coat in his memories and seemed to be doing experiments. Chapter 64... So I think he was a scientist. But even if he wasn't this is fanFICTION. I can make up whatever I want. J

XxXx

There was only silence as he tugged her along with him. She found herself amazed by the beautiful surroundings here. And while she was admiring the beauty of the surroundings, he was admiring the beauty of her.

He also gave the long coat he'd given her. It was too long, because it had been his at one point, but he had to cover her up somehow. What would people say if they saw her in… whatever it was she was wearing.

"Dai Suki." He whispered. She turned to him.

"Did you say something, Kaname?" He was actually glad she didn't hear him.

"No… ah, nothing, Yuuki." He turned to continue on, but tripped and landed in a pile of thick snow. He looked up to find Yuuki holding her hands over her mouth in attempt not to laugh. That was when a drift of snow that had gathered on the tree branch above him fell onto his head.

"You're so…" She searched for the words. "Clumsy. That isn't like you at all." He frowned at this, that's right… he wasn't like this. But then how did she know that?

He didn't reply as he stood back up, brushing the snow off his coat. She took a few minutes to take his appearance in. he just looked silly covered in snow like that. She knew she'd never see it again.  
>He paused to glance up at her, and he smiled gently. His hair fell into his eyes as he did so.<p>

She allowed herself to smile back at him. 'Kaname-Onii-sama. How are you so strong?' she wondered. 'you hide the pain behind your beautiful smile and love filled eyes. How do you do it? You really are a hero Onii-sama. You're always there for me, but who holds you when you're afraid?'

"I'm sorry. That was silly of me."

Apologizing? Why was he always apologizing? He didn't need to say sorry for tripping. She only wished that he could be goofy more often. That he could forget about all the bad things in the world for a little while.

"Because 'you're' silly." She struggled not to laugh at him as more snow fell onto his head from the tree above. He huffed and let his shoulders drop and she couldn't help, but giggle at the scene before her. Normally he wasn't like this. "Don't worry. I do the same things all the time."

He was confused. She wasn't going to reprimand him for being a clumsy pureblood like all the others did? It made him happy to be around her. She wasn't like everyone else.

"You will have to excuse anymore of these mishaps. I've been off my feet too long." And it had gone unnoticed by him, because he'd been so distracted, but Yuuki was now distracted by the cut across his hand from tripping. "I apologize." He said, wiping the blood on his coat.

"It's alright, Kaname." She assured and gripped his shoulder and untying his scarf. She pressed a warm kiss to the side of his throat and his lips parted in a silent groan. He knew he couldn't allow her to get close to him.

"Yuuki… I am a monster; a horrid… and cruel creature of the night. Please… please… cause me pain… o-or give me death. anything from you… I will receive… with complete delight."

She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Oh, for…" She couldn't help but roll her eyes. This was just ridiculous. She rewrapped his scarf, trying it a little too tight before heading on without him.

"I-I apologize for whatever I did." He caught up to her quickly. "The sun will be up in a few hours. We should… find a place to hide from the light."

"Oh, that's right!" She stressed. No. this wasn't happening. She needed to hurry up and find out how to fix things. How to save him. How to get back.

"Don't worry. I'll more then make up for the lost time… once we've rested for the day. You should rest some more. You don't look well, Yuuki."

"Yeah… you're right… I don't… feel so good." It suddenly went black.

…

"Yuuki? Yuuki!" 'That voice…' she thought, why was it so dark? "Yuuki? Are you alright?" She opened her eyes to find…

"Kaname?" She sat up and set a hand on her head, rubbing it and staring at her concerned (past) Onii-sama. "What happened?"

"You fainted. It would be best… if you drank some of my blood. You're weak. How long have you gone without?"

"I don't know…" She paused when she realized what it would mean for him to let her drink his blood, and while he was still Kaname… he didn't know her. Why should he let her do this? Somehow… it seemed that there really was a strong bond between them. "I… don't remember." it seemed… as if her memories of him were fading and the Kaname in front of her was all that remained.

"Then you should quick." He pulled her down to the sided of his throat. And she wondered at how easily she could have killed him. She would never dream of it, but she could have done it so easily. He trusted her 'that' much. He trusted her enough…- no…. He LOVED her enough. "Take as much as you want."

"Kaname… I can't remember." She buried her face in between his shoulder and neck and he felt the warm wet tears soaking his shirt.

"Shhh… it's alright." He slipped his arms around her and held her as she cried. "I will find a way and do whatever it takes to fix you."

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused and pulled back to look at him.

"Don't worry about that now. Just… drink. Before you pass out again. I want to make it all better for you." He whispered and she brushed her fingers across his lips before leaning down to bite him. He would never admit that he secretly liked the dull aching pain of her fangs deep in the side of his throat. What he would do to keep her there. "… Yuuki…" His vision blurred slightly. He would never admit it. Never.

She felt his feelings and felt the urge to roll her eyes again. She wondered why he felt such strange things sometimes.

XxXxX

When she was pulled from sleep, Yuuki found that the sun was preparing to set. She glanced over to see that Kaname was still asleep. It was odd, because she hardly ever had to chance. He was always awake before she.

She took the time to admire him. He looked… peaceful, but that only lasted for a few moments, before his face put on that familiar frown of his. She wondered what he was dreaming of that 'caused him so much distress.

She quietly moved to sit besides him, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder. She reached down to brush the hair out of his eyes and found herself unable to look away at the tears that escaped him in sleep.  
>Sighing deeply she hugged him tightly, laying her head on his shoulder.<p>

"Yuuki?" He asked.

"Why are you crying?"

"No-no reason. Come, Yuuki. We should continue on." He moved out of her embrace and stood up. She only sat there, staring at a spot on the ground.

"I never knew you had nightmares." She whispered. He paused, before offering her his hand to help her up.

"We have to go now."

XxXxX

They arrived at a small village and (against her will) Kaname had forced her to stay behind and wait for him to return.  
>She sighed deeply and leaned back against the building she was hiding behind.<p>

"VAMPIRE! Leave this village. You are not welcome here!" She heard the voice and gasped. She needed to help him!

"I am not here to make trouble." She heard Kaname's reply.

"If you did not want trouble then you should not have come here, vampire."

She dashed around the corner and stood in front of Kaname, much to his displeasure. He was annoyed that she had disobeyed his order.

"Don't hurt him!" She asked and the group of men stared with dropped jaws.

"Yuuki," He whispered and set his hands on her shoulders. "Please do not concern yourself with these humans. They will never understand."

"You're a monster Kuran!" One of the men stepped forward. And Yuuki recognized that silver hair… she gasped.

"Zero's… great, great grandfather…" She said quietly.

"I do not want any trouble. We will leave." He carefully turned Yuuki so that he was in front of her at all times. Just in case the hunter decided to attack. Once they were far enough away he stopped and set a hand firmly on her shoulder. "Yuuki! You could have been killed! What is the matter with you?"

"I wasn't about to let YOU get killed!" She jerked her arm away from him. "Why do you do such dangerous things?"

"They wouldn't kill me, Yuuki." He sighed. "I was the one who gave them their weapons."

"B-but… I thought the hunters hated vampires…"

"They do."

"I don't understand."

"A very dear friend of mine died to make those weapons. And I crafted them from the fire. They won't kill me. They owe me that much." He looked back towards the village for a moment. "Let's go."

As the snow began to fall, she watched his back as he walked away.

"Kaname…" She stood there, snow collecting in her hair. "I don't understand, Kaname. Why are you… still so sad?"

XxXxX

Yuuki looked on to the big building in front of her. It reminded her of something off an old black and white horror film. Places actually looked like this?  
>She followed him inside the building as he pushed the door open with a loud creak.<p>

Cobwebs covered the corners and windows. If she wasn't able to see in the dark, she'd been blind, because it was pitch black in the building since the curtains were closed.

He drew them back in a puff of dust and let the moon light in. he sighed and turned to the table in the center of the room.

"Now… what is it you want me to look for?" He asked, spreading his hands against the table.

"It… might sound weird…" She began. "but… I want you… to… look up… err… time travel?" She watched his shoulders stiffen.

"You…" He stopped and sighed again. "Alright… Yuuki. I'll try."

Cautiously she stepped forward and set a hand on his back.

"Why do you look so sad suddenly?" She asked.

"Because… I have the strangest feeling…. You're going to be leaving me."

"I would never leave you." She whispered softly. But while it was true… it also wasn't. she felt the guilt coming. She WAS going to leave him alone again. She thought for a few moments and pulled him towards her. He was surprised, before she kissed him. "Just don't… think about those things."

"Yes… o-of course." He smiled slightly. He pulled away. "Now… let me get to work."

XxXxX

Yuuki sighed. This was the third day of research. He had been working awfully hard, trying to figure this out for her. When he didn't even know the reason why he was doing this for her. She had explained to him as best to her knowledge what had happened. Where she came from. What had happened and as confused as he was about it all, he managed to understand most things.

She watched the first time he pulled on an old lab coat and began his work. Three days ago. It had been three long days of painstakingly careful work. And… him accidentally blowing himself across the room once or twice.

But slowly he'd begun building her so called time machine. She just thought of how ridiculous this was. It made no sense, yet it made all the sense in the world. She looked over his shoulder from the table she'd been sitting on.

"I think… one more thing should do it. I can't believe this has actually worked. If I wasn't a vampire… I could be famous for this. Not that I would want to be famous mind you." She thought it was funny how Kaname could ramble on about science. "Yes… this is it." He said, stepping around the table and flipping the switch.

"You figured it out? I knew only you could do it Onii-sama!" She jumped down off the table and hugged him. She reached up and kissed him again.

"Are you ready to leave then?" He asked. Her smile faded.

"I-I… what are you talking about?"

"I know you lied to me. When you go… you'll be leaving me."

"Kaname…" She pulled away from him. "It-it isn't like that."

"I understand. That this isn't your place, but… I wish you could stay." He turned away. "Now… it's time to go isn't it?"

"Maybe… I don't have to…" She whispered softly.

"No. if you stay here… it will affect lives that you were meant to be in. and as much as I would like to be selfish and keep you here with me… I want you to make your own choices. Go, Yuuki."

She nodded and stepped forward to glance at the platform. She turned back to face him and…

"Kaname!" A man whacked him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun.

"Filthy vampire!" He yelled and spat on him. She was about to go off on this guy, when another grabed her from behind and it all went black.

XxXxX

Yuuki woke up and glanced at Kaname. Blood ran down his face from a cut above his eye and he quickly glanced at her.

"Yuuki… there is only one. The rest have gone to get more. If we're quick. I can get you out now. It's that or death." He said quietly.

"I-I…"

"Hurry!" He ordered.

"No, no. I can't leave you alone with them! If you die now then-"

"I won't die, Yuuki. Listen to me. I can't live if you are killed by them. Now go!" He used ever ounce of strength in his body and snapped the ropes, and put his fist through the guard's heart. "Go!"

She gasped and ran towards the purplish blue glow and the last thing she saw was his leaping from the window and disappearing into the blackened night. The hunters yells were loud as they came in quickly, but the light became blindingly bright and it once again turned black.  
>Her last thoughts were… did it work?<p>

XxXxX

TBC...

Well... did it work? Next chapter is the last one guys.

To my reviewers...

Anlia: Yes... that is just fine. Don't worry about it one bit. My laptop sucks too. And I agree... HOW DID HE NOT HEAR HER! Becuase... if we think about it Kaname somehow always nows what she is thinking or what she has said. What else does he know? (Author wondering if Kaname is kinda pervy sometimes?)

A Bleeding Heart Blooms OMG... you keep guessing everything so well! And if that second chapter had you on the edge of your seat I bet this one does! And don't worry. And breaking up dramatic parts are my specialty. And don't worry. I like long reviews. BUT... I just wish that Kaname would return to Yuuki and they run nightclass together. And maybe have a baby... later... (day dreams about fanfiction with Kaname and Yuuki's baby) Oh! Kaname would be such a great dad!

Thanks guys! Let me know what you think about this chapter and I will soon have the last chapter up!


	4. Just a dream?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS.

Ummm… excuse me, but my stories ARE NOT, I REPEAT NOT incest. I do not write that type of thing. Kaname and Yuuki ARE NOT siblings.  
>The real son of Haruka and Juuri Kuran died even before Yuuki was born. his blood was used by Rido to revive the ancestor of the Kurans (that's Kaname) but due to the lack of blood used for reviving him, he wasn't able to revive to the fullest and thus, changing his form into that of a baby… I suggest you read the manga to understand it easier.<p>

And course I know it's illegal for incest, but my stories as I said are not incest! THEY ARE NOT RELATED IN THAT WAY. I don't know why she calls him Onii-sama she just does. She also still calls him senpai.

Some stupid person said that they were going to report me to the administrators for not marking my stories as M and incest. Geeze! How stupid is this person? I don't know how many times I've said he isn't her brother. It's probably some stupid Zero lover.

I'll shut up now. I was just annoyed by this. Onto the rest of the story.

XxXxX

She groaned and opened her eyes to the bright light. She felt liked she'd been kicked in the head by a horse ten times over.  
>She felt weak and tired and almost to the point of fallings asleep.<p>

"Yuuki-sama?" A voice asked suddenly. She glanced over to find the source of the voice, but as she did she also noticed Kaname asleep in the chair besides the bed, a deep frown set along his lips. Why?

"Ichijo?"

"It's so good to see you finally awake. Kaname-sama…" Ichijo's face fell as he spoke. "He has been very much besides himself with worry."

"Wha… what do you mean? what's going on?" She asked, making sure to keep her voice down so as not to wake the very subject of their conversation. What was going on? Had it worked? Was she back… or…

"Yuuki-sama… you've been very sick for the past few weeks. You don't know that you have been unconscious since you first got sick?" He informed quietly.

"I've been… unconscious."

"You've been hallucinating and having fever dreams. I tired to tell him that this was just something that happened to young vampires sometimes and that it would pass, but…"

"Ichijo?"

"He's… been saying some rather worrying things. It's a very good thing you're finally awake… other wise… well… I'd actually rather not think about what might have happened. He's been up for three days straight watching over you. His fatigue finally gotten to him. Although I am glad he's finally gotten some rest."

"Why are you here?" She didn't really know what else to say or ask.

"Well, because I was worried about you and Kaname. I had to come for a visit. I've actually been here since last week."

"It's really good to see you again, Ichijo." She sat up slowly. "But… I…"

"I understand completely." Ichijo said while smiling. "You'd like to be alone with Kaname-sama. That's just fine. We'll visit when you're feeling well." He left the room quietly.

Yuuki sat up all the way and touched Kaname's face lightly. He stirred and when he saw she was awake his eyes teared up.

"Yuuki…" He whispered and moved forward to embrace her tightly. "Oh, Yuuki… I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up." He kneed up onto the bed with her and tightened his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I scared you." She said softly.

"No, Yuuki. Don't ever apologize to me." He pulled away slightly. "You can scream at me. You could order me around. You cold even beat me, but don't ever apologize."

She breathed in deeply. Only wishing she knew what went on inside his mind. She placed a hand in his hair and backed up slightly.

"Don't say such silly things. I never want to hurt you." She pulled him back to lie with her and stroked his hair as he laid his head on her stomach and closed his eyes. Yuuki knew that she would be content as long as he stayed just like this with her. She only wished it could stay this way forever.

"You had nightmares. Do you have any idea of the pain I felt to see you cry? Of knowing there was nothing I could do to make it better for you."

"Don't be sad about that. Please."

He pushed himself up on his hands to look her in the eyes. "If that is your request… then I promise I'll try not to be." she took his face in her hands and smiled when he did. His soft and expressive eyes always so perfectly honest with her. "Daisuki desu. Daisuki desu, Yuuki."

"I know. And I love you." She watched the change in his eyes, as if he were going to cry again, but not because he was sad this time. He laid his head back down on her.

"What dreams did you dream?" He asked softly.

"I'll tell you later." She smiled at the thought and wondered his reaction if she did tell him what she had dreamed about. He'd probably faint with horror if she told him she dreamed about Zero. And then she imagined she'd spend a few hours telling him it wasn't 'that' type of dream.

She realized as she set her hands on his back that he'd fallen asleep on her. She felt slightly guilty for making him worry so much about her. She did remember feeling sick, but not fallings asleep.  
>She glanced across the room and noticed an old white lab coat in the open closet, burnt, stiff and hidden away that looked as if it hadn't been used in years and years. Had that always been there?<p>

Was it a dream?

XxXxX

END

And I leave you with that question. You decide. Was it a dream or wasn't it?

And 'Daisuki desu' is Japanese for 'I love you' or the first part is something like 'I like' Notice that here he says he loves her while his past self said only 'Daisuki.' Something like that! Watashi no nihongo wa heta desu!

Thanks for reading and as always I like to hear what you think. Mata atode aimashou! hehe. Let's see if anyone gets any of my Japanese. lol.


End file.
